


Mirror Magic

by dazzler



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Bodyswap, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with an unusual monster, Shinji and Ren wake up to find themselves in each other's bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before Shinji finds out about Eri. I need more Shinji/Ren fic fandom please... I'm dying...

 

Something was wrong, Shinji knew as soon as he awoke. The orientation of the room, for one. Sitting up, he observed that he was in Ren’s bed, but Ren wasn’t there, meaning… what exactly? Shinji ran through possible scenarios in his head, but none of them seemed reasonable or likely.

Then he looked down. His body seemed thicker somehow, and when he examined his hands, they were rougher. Dried blood flaked his knuckles. He didn’t remember where it came from. There was a growing uncertainty gnawing at him, raising the hairs on his (more muscular than normal?) arms.

Then the curtain around Ren’s bed was ripped aside, and Shinji came face to face with himself. The other Shinji made a choking noise. Shinji sat frozen in terror. This had to be some kind of monster from the mirror world wearing his face. Reflexively, he kicked out a leg and knocked the imposter back, sending him sprawling.

“Who are you? Why do you look like me?”

“It’s me, you dolt,” the other Shinji said from the ground. “Ren.”

“Ren?” Shinji stared at his own face scowling up at him.

“Go look in the mirror.”

Slowly, carefully, Shinji slid off the bed, keeping his eyes on the doppleganger until he reached the bathroom.  

At the sight of his reflection, he let out a strangled noise. He looked just like… Ren? But that was impossible.

So then the person in the other room who looked like him must be…

“Ren?” he called out, noticing for the first time that his voice had lowered.

“Yeah, it’s me,” his own voice answered him. Shinji staggered back into their room.

“That monster… it must’ve done something to us.”

“This has never happened to me before,” Ren said. Shinji collapsed on the bed, misjudged the distance to the wall, and knocked his head against it.

“Please tell me this is a bad dream,” he said, burying his face in his hands.

“Guys? It’s almost time to open.” Yui peeked in the door, eyes widening as she took in what appeared to be Shinji brooding and Ren sprawled out on the bed dramatically. “What’s going on?”

“We seem to have switched bodies,” Ren explained. “I’m Ren, and Shinji is over there.”

Yui stared at him. “Shinji, are you trying to pull a prank on me?”

“No,” Shinji answered in Ren’s voice. Yui whipped her head around. “I’m not.”

Yui looked between them once more, then nudged Shinji over and sat down heavily on the bed next to him. “Okay. How is this even possible?”

“The monster we fought yesterday,” Shinji said. “While we were fighting, it used an attack that sent mirror shards everywhere and hit us both. Then afterwards we felt kinda dizzy. I didn’t think anything of it until now.”

“We need to hurry up and get you back to normal,” said Yui. “If one of you gets in a fight…” She fell silent as the implications of the situation sank in. They didn’t know how to use each other’s drivers and would be easy prey for the other riders.

“How? We already defeated the monster that attacked us.” Shinji’s brow crinkled with worry.

“Hey, stop making that expression with my face,” Ren snapped. Shinji recoiled.

“Sorry…” He scratched the back of his head.

“Not that one either!”

Yui laughed. “Ren, I think you’re just going to have to get used to looking like an open book until we can get this figured out.”

 

* * *

 

 At work, Shinji found himself underestimating his new body’s strength, and he had already managed to smash several plates from setting them down too hard.  

“This isn’t like you, Ren! Usually Shinji is the one breaking things,” Grandma said.

“I must be having an off day,” said Shinji, catching Ren glaring at them from the corner of his eye. Did he really pout like that when he was angry?

Grandma waved a hand. “That’s coming out of your paycheck, young man. When I was your age...”

Ren caught him in the kitchen between rushes and pinned him to the door, looking murderous. Somehow, he didn’t seem quite as threatening when he was several inches shorter than Shinji.

“Stop making a fool of me while you’re in my body,” he said. “I’m adding the cost of the plates to what you owe me.” He paused. “And an extra 1000 yen for the damage to my reputation.”

“Like hell!” Shinji shoved him off.

Yui opened the door, nearly squashing Shinji into the wall.

“Shinji! I mean, Ren. Grandma needs you.” Ren stalked past her and Shinji wobbled out from behind the door. Yui gave him a quizzical look.

“What was that all about?” she asked.

“He thinks I’m embarrassing him,” Shinji said, failing to keep the note of melancholy out of his voice. “I can’t help it, though. This is just how I am. Yui,” he said, grabbing at her hand. “Do you have any idea about how to fix this?”

She placed her other hand over his. “I’m sorry, Shinji. I wish I did.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Ren headed out to look for answers in the mirror world while Shinji and Yui closed up the cafe. 

Tezuka dropped in shortly after he left, carrying his fortune telling spread.

“Hello? Anyone home?” he called from the front door. Yui waved him inside, and Shinji ran up to him.

“Tezuka, thank god! You have to help us!”

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. “Have you finally decided to start working with the other riders, Ren?”

Shinji smacked a palm against his forehead. “Oh, right. I’m Shinji.” Tezuka’s eyebrows moved higher. “We somehow… switched bodies.”

“I know it seems impossible, but he’s telling the truth,” Yui chimed in.

“Is that so?” Tezuka looked at them with interest. “So how did this happen?”

“We don’t know. I was kinda hoping you could figure out how to get us back.”

“Give me a second.”

Shinji hovered at his shoulder as Tezuka took a seat and unwrapped a bandana filled with candles, cards, and other occult paraphernalia.

“I’m not sure how well this is going to work, but I’ll give it my best.”

Smoothing the bandana out over the table, he lay four cards face-down, removed a coin on a string from his belongings, and dangled it over the spread.

He closed his eyes and let his hand move over the cards, then flipped one of them over. A two of diamonds.

“It’s a desire demon,” Tezuka said, frowning. “It seems you’ve been cursed.”

“But we already defeated it!”

“Returning to your bodies can’t happen until the right conditions are met,” he said, folding the cards into the bandana.

“What are the conditions then?” Yui asked.

“You want something, don’t you?” Tezuka said, and he was looking at Shinji like he knew. Shinji shrugged.

“Who doesn’t?”

“I’ll leave you to think about it,” he said, standing. “But for the record, I don’t think denial is going to help.”

After he was gone, Yui turned to Shinji. “Is it just me, or was that completely useless?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Ren returned several hours later empty-handed, the two of them headed back to their room after Yui bade them goodnight. 

“I can’t keep doing this,” Shinji groaned when the door closed behind them.

“You should sleep on that side,” said Ren, jerking his head toward his own bed. “I’ll sleep here.”

“What?” Shinji balked.

“Yui’s grandma is already suspicious of us.” Ren stretched out on Shinji’s bed, as if to settle the matter.

He opened his mouth to protest but felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him. Fine. He could give into Ren’s orders for the sake of not having to argue again.

He drew the curtain between them, stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers, and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up. Ren turned the lamp off and then the room went dark.

What a disaster this had all turned out to be.

“Ren?” Shinji lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, imagining he could see the dragon there waiting for him.

“Hm?”

“What if we’re stuck like this forever?”

“Go to sleep,” he heard his own voice answer him.

Shinji closed his eyes. It smelled like Ren. This was a bad idea, sleeping in each other’s beds. Grandma might not notice if they switched, anyway.

He ran a hand absently over his midsection, feeling well-formed muscle beneath the skin, and breathed out. As much as Shinji wanted to get back to his own body, he had to admit Ren had a pretty nice one. Objectively speaking.

He turned his face into the pillow and breathed in the heady smell of leather and tobacco, guiltily feeling his dick twitch in response. Oh God, he was not going to do anything weird while he was in Ren’s body.

 _Like jerk off,_ his brain supplied, ever-helpful. _Like stroking Ren until he came, preferably in front of a mirror._

Shinji rolled over and thought about Chief Okubo naked instead. It usually helped in situations like this.

There was no way he could tell Ren about what Tezuka said. Shinji would just have to figure it out on his own.

 

* * *

 

He awoke to the disorienting sight of his doppelganger shaking him by the shoulder.

“Hey, get up,” Ren said.

Shinji yawned and wiped the drool off his chin with the back of his hand. “Sorry.”

Ren dropped down next to him, sporting a severe case of bedhead. The long hair that was not his own stuck up in all directions and covered his face.

“You have to fix this. Your hair is annoying,” he said, mouth drawn in a tight line, and Shinji stifled a laugh. It was hard to take him seriously when he looked so ridiculous.

“Hang on, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

Shinji went, determinedly not looking down or calculating the difference between their bodies. After washing his hands, he splashed some cold water on his face and looked up.

Droplets fell from his hair and soaked into the collar of his shirt. Shinji ran his fingers over Ren’s sharp cheekbones, tried smiling. Ren’s face grimaced back. Guess he hadn’t exercised those muscles in a while. Trying not to think about his exposed body, he pulled on some fresh clothes. He avoided eye-contact with the Ren in the mirror and emerged from the bathroom a shade pinker, grabbing a brush on his way out.

The real Ren was still sitting next to his bed, hair looking like it’d been caught in a windstorm. Shinji couldn’t help but smile a little as he took a seat next to him and was privately glad his vision was obscured.

“Hold still,” he said, leaning over to comb through the worst of the tangles. “Some of us don’t have naturally perfect hair, believe it or not.”

“If this goes on any longer I’m shaving you bald,” Ren said, crossing his arms.

“I’ll look like a monk.” Shinji’s knuckles brushed the nape of his neck, and Ren’s shoulders stiffened.

“Whatever,” he said under his breath.

His hair now out of the way, Ren looked Shinji up and down with an expression of horror.

“What are you wearing?” he asked. Shinji frowned. He was dressed in his flamingo shirt and shorts.

“My clothes?”

“I would never wear that. And it’s too small on my body. Come here.” He dragged Shinji over to his closet and pulled out a dark turtleneck and black pants.

“I’ll die in this weather,” Shinji protested.

“Take those off,” said Ren, his delivery deadpan, although Shinji still felt his face heat up.

“I’m not going to change in front of you!”

Ren rolled his eyes. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” He yanked the divider curtain in front of Shinji and retreated to the other side of the room.

When Shinji was finished changing, he emerged to find Ren standing there with something clutched in his fist.

“One more thing,” he said. “If you lose these, I’ll kill you.” He brought his arms around Shinji’s neck to fasten the chain he always wore, huffing an irritated breath near Shinji’s ear before pulling back. Shinji swallowed, reaching up to feel the rings resting against his collar. “Don’t make me regret this,” Ren warned when Shinji’s expression remained uncertain. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for work.”

 

* * *

 

Shinji set out the sandwich board listing the daily specials as Ren pulled the chairs off the tables and began arranging them. Yui had taken Grandma out to buy ingredients  and the two of them worked in silence until Shinji spoke up.

“Do you think this was part of Kanzaki Shirou’s plan?” he asked. Ren snorted.

“Somehow I doubt it.”

“Then do you think--” He was interrupted by a familiar ringing in his ears and a prickly feeling in his gut. He looked up at Ren sharply. “There’s a monster.”

“Let the others handle it,” Ren said without even glancing at him.

“What if someone gets hurt?”

“If you die in my body, I’m stuck.”

“You go, then.” Shinji said, throwing down the rag he was using to wipe the counter. “Stop messing around!”

“Don’t you care what happens to your body?” His tone was light, but Ren’s expression had hardened.

Shinji let out an exasperated puff of air. The noise had ceased and the feeling faded; the monster was gone, at least for now.

“You can’t keep doing this,” said Shinji, gesturing at where Ren was standing.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“That’s the point!”

“What are you going to do, make me?”

“I’ll tell the other riders you’re dropping out,” Shinji said.

Ren’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, and what if I beat you right here? I don’t even need to transform.”

“You’re going to beat up your own body?” Shinji asked incredulously.  

“Maybe if I win, I’ll get it back,” he said with a smirk, although Shinji thought he sounded a little unsure. He reached out to grab Ren’s arm.

“Don’t be ridiculous--”

The moment Ren’s skin touched his, he felt something akin to an electric shock, and then a feeling of warmth spreading out from the point of contact. Judging from the startled expression on Ren’s face, something similar was happening to him.

“What was that?” he asked, confused even as a sense of blissful calm washed over him. 

“Not sure,” Ren said, shifting closer so they were standing close enough that Shinji could see the dark brown ring of his irises. The feeling was growing, like everything had fallen into place. His mind was screaming at him to get closer, touch more of his skin. Then Ren reached down and tugged him forward by his hips.

“Ah,” Shinji gasped and felt Ren's body shudder against him. Ren’s arm tightened around his waist and he pulled him into a rough kiss, probably to cover up the embarrassing noise his own voice was making. Shinji closed his eyes and tried not to think about the weirdness of kissing himself.  

Ren’s gaze was half-lidded when he drew back. He slid his hands up under the bottom of Shinji’s shirt, pressing them to the bare skin of his stomach, and Shinji shivered, leaning into the touch. Wasn’t that what Tezuka told him? Something about… no, he wasn’t going to think about desire, wasn’t going to name whatever this was.

“Not here,” Shinji said. Ren nodded, then gripped his arm and hauled him back to their room, keeping the skin on skin contact the whole way.

“Keep-- keep touching me,” Shinji said as soon as the door swung closed. Ren was on him, pressing his lips to Shinji’s neck, running his hands all over him. “Ren.” The name left his mouth in a rush.

Ren’s fingertips caught on the chain hanging from Shinji’s neck, and he froze. For a moment, an unfamiliar expression passed across his features, his hand making a tight fist in the front of Shinji’s shirt.

“Is this… okay?” Shinji asked, pulling back. Ren merely nodded and slipped an arm around Shinji’s waist to tug him closer.

Suddenly annoyed at the layers of clothes between them, Shinji wriggled out of the turtleneck (easier said than done) and unbuttoned Ren’s jeans. He pushed his boxer briefs out of the way.

Ren shoved a hand between them, stroking himself and looking down with undisguised hunger, eyes dark. Shinji choked a little when he remembered it was his body Ren was looking at, his cock in Ren’s fist. He reached forward, brushed a thumb over the tip of his cock, and it came away wet.

“Let me touch you, too,” Ren said, almost too quiet to hear, but it made goosebumps prickle Shinji’s arms.

Everything felt jumbled in his mind, the scratches on the back of Ren’s shoulders, bite marks over Shinji’s collarbone, Ren wrapping a hand around both of their erections. Soon Shinji couldn’t tell where his body ended and Ren’s began.

The benefit of touching each other like this was each one knew exactly how to make the other feel good, even though the angle was a bit different. He ended up on his bed, sprawled halfway in Ren’s lap, Ren’s hands folded over his own and guiding his strokes. He occasionally leaned down to nip at Shinji’s throat.

Shinji wanted to warn him that his body would be the one walking around with marks, but he only managed a drawn-out moan as a strong hand tightened around his.

Tension was building in his chest, everything too hot and too much. When it peaked he spilled over their joined hands with a startled cry. Then he slid off the bed and tugged Ren forward until his cock was in his mouth and Ren came within seconds, silently and clutching Shinji’s shoulders in a vise grip.

Afterwards, they curled up together on the bed, drowsy and sated.

 

* * *

 

When he awoke, it was with arms draped over him and legs tangled with his. Shinji blinked several times, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

On the pillow next to him lay Ren, the angles of his face thrown into sharper relief by the shadows. A crease knitted between his eyebrows even in sleep. Shinji swallowed.

They were back in their own bodies, and there was no longer any need for them to be touching.

With a sigh, Shinji closed his eyes and tucked his head into the warmth of Ren’s chest, listening to his soft breathing and steady heartbeat. It could wait until morning.


End file.
